


Masquerade Rendezvous

by Kotiara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotiara/pseuds/Kotiara
Summary: Marinette is heading for a Masquerade Ball and looking forward to some fun.





	Masquerade Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by awesome grammarnazikun on tumblr. She asked me to write a story about a meeting at a masquerade ball.  
> After going through my brain, this innocent request came out... like this. Enjoy you sinners, stay safe and always have fun. :)

Marinette looked outside of the car’s side window at the streets of Paris gliding by. Everything was glistening from the recent rain and was awash in thousands of lights. Streets buzzed with energy, sidewalks were flooded with tourists and locals alike. She could feel the pulse of this great city and to her it was almost a like a living, breathing creature. She could sense its moods. She could feel if something was amiss. She could perceive its joy and sadness. Sometimes, she felt like her soul had been absorbed into the very fabric of this ancient place. It was her home and her duty. She protected Paris for over a decade and despite all of the challenges and dangers, she could not imagine her life without her Ladybug identity. She stepped into the superhero role as a kid, stumbling all over herself. Unsure of her ability, strength and persistence to carry the heavy burden of the spotted heroine.

“Oh my, how things have changed.” Marinette thought to herself. Through trial and error with the help of her pun cracking cat of a partner and other heroes, she grew, matured and became the force to be reckoned with. Hawkmoth has not been just defeated, but forced to give up after realizing that heroes lead by Marinette left him not a sliver of a chance for victory.  Naturally, this world could not just settle into peace and tranquility. After all, there is a balance to everything. After some time new villains and new challenges presented themselves. There were struggles and fighting, but also joy and victory. They have all grown stronger and sharper in the end like a hot steel sword after being dipped into the cold water.

Marinette allowed herself a satisfied sigh and let her thoughts wander back to Paris. Despite it being the middle of the summer, the view outside reminded her of Christmas. It was festive and bubbling with joy. Maybe it even wasn’t the city itself and just her mood, but she didn’t care. She was going to the masquerade ball by herself and she would be damned if she was not going to have some fun.

After some time her car pulled up outside Pavillon Cambon Capucines. The ornate and imposing edifice somehow managed to look warm and inviting at the same time. Maybe it was the intricate ironwork or the warm purple lighting emanating from the inside. Maybe it was the heavy latticed iron gates flown wide open, but the whole sight exuded class and style with a touch of whimsy. As a finishing touch, soft music poured from the inside and set the festive mood.

Marinette smiled to herself. As a designer, she appreciated when someone could expertly take such traditional facade and turn it into something warm while at the same time preserving the original character of the building. This was going to be fun. She picked up the simple red mask with black piping from the seat next to hers and put it on. It went well with her long off-shoulder mermaid dress she designed and made herself. Marinette spared no time and effort perfecting its lines, lace up detail on the back, and choosing high quality red chiffon fabric. The dress fitted tightly on her body and accentuated her breasts, waist, and bottom. It narrowed down towards her knees and then fanned out to make it possible to walk freely. It was a perfect combination of style and function. Paired with high heeled black velvet shoes. They made Marinette look taller and highlighted everything she loved about her figure. She finished her look with a black leather clutch and a black pearl necklace with a single red ruby set in the middle. She put her hair up in a bun and used a pair of red chopsticks to secure it and applied minimal makeup with a noticeable exception of the red lipstick. She looked good. Really good. Even her usual self-doubting self could not deny it. Now all she had to worry about was her old clumsiness rearing its ugly head while she was wearing these heels. Marinette had gotten so much more coordinated over the years that she had almost forgotten about that old failing of hers. _Almost_ forgotten. This affliction tended to pop up only at most inconvenient and embarrassing moments. “Oh well,” she decided and smirked. “I usually can find someone to help me break my fall after all. Men are easy that way.” She was well aware of how she looked and intended to not hold back her feminine charms tonight.

She thanked the driver and got out of the car. Warm summer air enveloped her like a fuzzy blanket. Lights and music beckoned her in. She greeted the doorman with a warm smile and stepped inside.  After walking through the marble-lined hallway, she emerged into the Salon Mewes. She gawked at its 10 meter-high Neoclassic atrium with rows of Ionic columns transformed into magical wonderland by iridescent purple lighting, stretched white sun sails and modern chandeliers. While all of these elements seemed like an unlikely combination, they added together to something otherworldly; where architecture, light and music morphed into the harmonious symphony that elevated an already regal place to another level.

Marinette forced herself to disengage the designer part of her brain that was content staying in one place and drooling over all this perfection and to look for the most important part of any social gathering. The bar. This was an exclusive party after all and she was hoping that the drinks menu would do the venue justice. Thankfully she was not disappointed. The menu in question was a smallish leather wrapped binder that went on for pages and pages. Marinette attempted to scroll through it, but quickly decided not to bother and got a glass of Grand Cru Chablis. She loved the taste and reminded herself that white wine doesn’t really stain, which would mitigate some of the dangers of her ever-present clumsiness.

The wine was truly delicious and Marinette helped herself to a second glass and diverted her attention to the main floor. Her smile turned predatory. It was time to choose her prey. She scanned the room and had to admit that she was not wanting for options. Salon was huge and could fit up to a thousand people and it felt like it was approaching capacity. Both men and women in colorful outfits and masks mingled about, laughed, and were generally having a good time. Most came as couples, but there was still enough single men and women to make this interesting. Marinette thought of herself as a free spirit with the appreciation for beauty in all of its permutations. She had to admit that some of the ladies were downright sexy and at some other time she might have allowed herself to be swayed by their magnetic beauty.

Not today though. She did promise herself to have some fun and what she had in mind was definitely of the male part of the human species. There was no shortage of those either. Most were dressed in expensive designer clothes and reeked of money. Unfortunately, most of them were clearly showing off in hopes of attracting female attention. Marinette could not stand such poseurs. While she did appreciate the clothes and was able to rattle off label names without thinking, in the end that was all there was to them. These were not men, not really, but rather aging boys strutting around and trying to win affections through their conspicuous displays of wealth. She had to admit that such strategy was not without success and a lot of the ladies were definitely paying attention. Marinette sighed and shook her head. She made her way through the crowds sipping wine and expertly avoiding all of the unwanted advances. None of them were up to her standard, which was admittedly set pretty high. She kept looking for that special someone until she felt a polite tap on her shoulder and heard a strong velvety voice. “It seems like you might be looking for someone? Have you lost the sight of your date?”

Marinette turned around and took in the man in front of her. She shamelessly looked him up and down and decided that he just might be what she was looking for. He was about her age, give or take, but much taller, although the difference was mitigated by her admittedly tall footwear. He was handsome with an unruly mop of blond hair and piercing green eyes that were made even more striking by a simple black mask with little pointy cat ears. His lean but muscular body was only accentuated and not at all hidden by his tight fitting black suit. In fact his entire outfit was all black with the exception of the white collarless shirt and the subtle green piping on the pockets. It was simple, elegant, and oh so sexy. No wedding ring either. How convenient, she smirked inwardly.

“Oh my, are you concerned for my well being, handsome?” Marinette stepped towards him and looked up into his eyes. “What if I told you that I am here all by my lonesome self ?”

His smile was radiant. “I find it hard to believe that such a stunning woman is here on her own. I was fully prepared to fight off all of the challengers  just to be able to bask in your beauty for a little while.”

“Just for a little while? Oh my, how disappointing.” She stepped even closer and let her voice drop to a seductive whisper. “I was hoping for… a bit more than that.”

“Well, to be perfectly honest, so did I.” The dark and rumbly tone of his voice made Marinette’s legs slightly unsteady.  The stranger inched forward and completely closed the gap between them. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her in closer. “Would you care for a dance?” He pulled her in even tighter until his leg was in between her thighs.

Marinette felt her body tremble as he moved his hand lower onto her bottom and squeezed it. She felt herself starting to get wet as his leg pushed in and rubbed against her pussy. She was starting to melt in his arms, but she would be damned if she didn’t at least try to pay back in kind. “Is this how you greet all the girls, handsome? You haven’t even introduced yourself. Truly, no one has manners anymore.” Marinette chided him and slipped out of his embrace, turned around and pressed her back into him. She started moving to the music and rubbing her ass against him and was very happy to notice that her actions had the desired effect. She arched her neck and looked up. “So, handsome, are you going to tell me your name? Otherwise, I can always come up with one for you. Something _suitable_ to the situation.” She smiled at him innocently and twirled her hips. “Maybe Stiffy?”

He looked straight back at her. “As enticing as such a thoroughly mature and sophisticated name that is, I’d rather you just stick with Handsome. With a capital H.” His smile grew mischievous. “Unless you are really attached to Stiffy, but then I would have to call you something as well.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. “I am thinking Twerky would work really well. What do you think?”

“I am really honored, but I think I will pass as well. It is just too formal for this lowkey situation.”

“What shall I call you then, beautiful?”

“How about we go with Beautiful. With a capital B. This way we match.” She chuckled. “Well, Handsome with a capital H. What shall we do next? I am thinking that maybe we should go somewhere… just a bit more private. I think people are starting to give us _those_ glances.”

“ _Those_ , glances Beautiful?” He laughed “Have you noticed that most single people here are already a third or fourth drink in and circling each other like hyenas? And a lot of those who are married are basically not that far behind.”

“You really do have no respect for the upper crust do you? These people are movers and shakers, otherwise they wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, they are moving and shaking right now that’s for sure.”

Ladybug snorted in response. “So, I was right. No respect and no manners.”

“I am just very forward Beautiful.” He smiled at her. “Speaking of forward, may I draw your attention to the stunning architecture of this Salon?”

“Architecture? Why, pray do tell?”

“Well, you see, I got here early and had a chance to walk around and admire it. While I was appreciating the beautiful details, I happened upon a staircase back there.” He pointed to the far end of the room. “And, what do you know Beautiful, it leads to a wonderful wrap around mezzanine. It is just obscured by all of the lights and sun sails.”

“And that should be of interest to me?” She arched her eyebrow.

“Oh, it definitely should be. You see, they put a velvet rope across the stairs, but by pure accident I ducked underneath it. I can be quite prone to these small but... _cataclysmic_ happenings.”

Marinette fought hard to contain the laughter and finally said in a serious tone.“What a shame this keeps happening to you. I am so surprised that someone with such reserved and serious disposition like you would attract such calamities.”

“I know, simply unbelievable! But let me get back to my story. What I did find out was how private and empty it is upstairs. And there is a lot of spare furniture. We might even  be able to find a couple of chairs. It would be a very conducive place to have a stimulating intellectual conversation, wouldn’t it?”

“That’s very interesting Handsome. I do happen to agree and would love to continue our _stimulating_ conversation. Please lead the way.”

Hand in hand they headed for the back of the Salon and quietly slipped under the impregnable rope barrier. Marble steps lead them upstairs and they finally emerged into a completely deserted mezzanine.

“What do you think Beautiful? Is this private enough for us to… _converse_?”

“Hmm… I think it just might be, Handsome.” Marinette grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him down towards her. “What would you exactly like to talk about? Something esoteric, I presume?” Her lips were ghosting over his as she breathed out those words and moments later they finally connected. Fireworks went through her body as he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in so close that she felt like they were about to merge into one bundle of lustful energy and desire. Their lips parted and tongues fought for dominance with neither side willing to give in. This was the most passionate kiss either one of them had in ages and they both loathed to separate any sooner than absolutely necessary.

After a few minutes of this, they finally came up for air and breathed hard trying to get some air into their oxygen deprived lungs. Marinette looked at him, their gazes met and there was such an animal desire in his emerald eyes that she felt all rational thought abandon her mind.

“You want esoteric, Beautiful? I am not sure I am leaning that way at the moment.” He slowly inched them both towards one of the spare dining tables and pushed her against it. “I had something more immediate and… carnal in mind.”

“How scandalous. What kind of woman do you take me for, you rascal?”

“The kind that takes off her wedding band before heading to a fancy masquerade party. I just might have noticed a patch of light skin on your ring finger.”

“OK, you got me there Handsome, but you are in the same boat now that I look at your hand. Looking for some fun on the side as well, are you?”

“I don’t hear you complaining Beautiful.” He purred, leaned in, and slowly started lavishing her neck with soft kisses. “In fact, I think this was your plan all along. Find some poor innocent sap,” he moved his ministrations lower and started kissing her shoulders. “And have your way with him.”

“You are hardly innocent.” Marinette managed to breath out. Her body burned with an internal fire that she hasn’t felt in some time and only now did  she realize how much she missed being swept by its burning maelstrom.

“That might be true Beautiful, but I think that if you would have gotten your pretty little claws into someone truly innocent, you would have eaten them alive.” He smirked. “Speaking of eating”. He stopped kissing her shoulders and started moving his lips lower, kissing her breasts through the fabric.”

“Well, if you are going to be so bold, don’t be half-assed. This dress is not glued on, you know.”

He grinned and tugged on the top rim of her dress. “ You are being very forward Beautiful. Has your home life got you in the doldrums?”

“That’s not for you to know or find out, Handsome. Your job here is to make me feel good.”

“Your wish is my command.” He pulled harder and finally won the tug of war with a stubborn piece of fabric. “No bra, how exciting.”

“This dress has a built-in bra. How do you think it would work otherwise, silly?” Marinette snickered, but her mirth turned into gasps and moans as his mouth got hold of her nipple and the other one was pinched by his fingers. “Oh my... umm… please.. ahh..” Her mind devolved into a puddle of horny goo as his expert lips and fingers worked their magic.

“I am sensing, that you might be enjoying this just a little bit, aren’t you?” His smirk was getting ever more so self-satisfied.

“Just… shut up… and go for it.”

He let go of her breasts and slid down to his knees. “As you command, Beautiful.” He got hold of the bottom edge of her dress and started to inch it slowly upwards. “ You are so gorgeous, I can barely contain myself.”

“Do us both a favor, and stop worrying about this containment nonsense. You sound like goddamn United Nations. You might want to move faster than that wretched organisation as well.”

He responded by yanking her dress up above her hips in one swift motion. “Hmm, no panties either or are those built-in as well like the bra?”

All she could respond with at this point was a needy whimper as she trembled in anticipation. She felt his hot breath getting closer and closer until she was positively dripping wet. She finally felt his lips touch her folds and his tongue land on her nub. At this point her body was wound up so tightly and seeking a release so badly that she grabbed his head with her hands and pushed his face in. “Please… I need.. I need to... cum.”

He focused his efforts on her swollen clitoris, brought up his hand and pushed one and then two fingers inside her wet pussy. Marinette gasped and grabbed his hair even tighter and growled. “Yessss… do it… just fucking do it...”

He kept licking and pumping his fingers and she came hard within minutes. Her mind went blank and vision darkened for a moment as her body shuddered and she squirted her juices all over his face and fingers. She felt her knees give out, but thankfully he was ahead of her and grabbed her thighs and held her up while she was riding the swell of mind-blowing pleasure. All she could do was hang on and hope no one would hear her screams over the the music.

He waited patiently for her body to calm down and stood up while making sure she could stand. “That was something else Beautiful. You might want to tell this husband of yours that he needs to step up his game and take better care of of you. Otherwise I might consider claiming you all for myself.”

Marinette tried to catch her breath and respond with something witty but at this point all she had strength for was honesty. “I might just agree with you Handsome. This was mind blowing, but I hope you weren’t done yet.”

“Not by a long shot, Beautiful.” He placed his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up on the table. “I might have gotten... slightly excited while you were cumming all over my face.”

“What a rude language, Handsome.” Marinette chided. “But considering everything, I guess it can’t be helped.” She let her hands slip below his waist and rub against his erection. “Just slightly excited? I would love to see how big you get when you are really excited.” She reached for his zipper, pulled it down and let her fingers in searching for his cock. After a brief struggle she managed to get a hold of it and guided it outside. “ I would say that _it_ is just a bit more than excited.” She licked her lips in anticipation as she guided the head of his cock towards her entrance. “Take me Handsome. I want to feel you inside of me.” She wrapped her legs around his butt.

He complied and pushed his cock inside in one deliberate yet hard motion. He kept pressing until he felt it go all the way in and hit her cervix. “Is this good enough for you Beautiful?” He whispered in her ear.

“Not bad, but it might help if you actually _moved_ a bit.” She cheekily replied, but was immediately silenced by his hard thrusts. Marinette tried to keep quiet, but his relentless pounding pushed her right back to the edge within seconds. “God… do it.. don’t stop...fuuuck meeee…” She came again and squirted around his raging hard-on, but she did not get a break. He pumped in her like his life depended on it, bringing her to orgasm again and again. At this point she was consumed by an out-of-body experience and was only barely aware of the animal-like cries she was letting out.

After what felt like an eternity of this sweet torture she heard him say. “I’m… I can’t… hold it.”

“Cum for me... do it... cum in me and let me feel your load inside my pussy.”

He sped up his thrusting and moaned. “Oh my god…I’m… gonna… fucking… cuuuum.”

She felt his whole body stiffen, his dick push all the way inside her pussy and warm streams unleash inside of her. She clamped down on him, milking his cock until the last drop. They stayed like that for a while, unable and unwilling to move, savoring every moment of intimacy and basking in the afterglow of the wonderful experience.

After a while, he finally stirred and pulled away. “I think.. I think I might be spent for a while, Beautiful. Would you...care for a nightcap?”

“If you are offering, it would be rude to refuse such a handsome gentleman, wouldn't it?

His smile was both radiant and tired. “Let’s...umm.. get ourselves together and get an Uber.” He reached for his cell phone.

“You mean we need to clean up our cum so people don’t notice?” Marinette laughed.

“How crude, yet accurate. I hope you have some… supplies in that little purse of yours.”

“Luckily for us, I do.” She pulled out a package of tissues and smirked at his awkward attempts at clean up. “No need to get all shy about this. Not after what we have done to each other.” Marinette finished cleaning up, slid off the table and fixed her dress. “I think I am almost presentable.”

“Same here, Beautiful. Shall we go?” He extended his hand and she took it with a smile.

“That we shall.” They made their way down the stairs, thorough the main Salon that was still heaving with not so sober humanity and out of the front gates. Cool and fresh air welcomed them and they smiled happily at each other. They were still holding hands when their Uber ride pulled up to the curb.

“Uber Black, huh? Fancy.” Uttered Marinette.

“Nothing but the best for you, Beautiful.”  He smiled and opened the door for her.

“Now you are being a gentleman?”

“You wound me so, I have always been a gentleman.”

“Just teasing, Handsome.”. She slid inside the car. He closed the door and got in from the street side. They buckled in, sat for a second, looked at each other and burst out laughing and removed their masks.

“ I can’t believe we lasted this long without breaking character.” Marinette was shaking with laughter.

“I can’t believe you wanted to call me Stiffy.”

“Take it as a compliment, Mon Minou.”

“Whatever you say, Twerky.”

“Rude.”

“Hey, It’s all good.” Adrien shifted and looked at his wife. “I can’t believe this crazy date idea worked out so well.”

“It was fun, and… hot. I felt like we were young and just started dating again. Remember those times?”

“Of course I do, Bugaboo. How can I forget how many Parisian roofs we have defiled.”

“Again, rude.”

“Oh, come on, you enjoyed it as much as I did, and we needed… this.”

“That we did. We should do this again.” She pulled out her phone to check on her messages. “So, let’s get back to real life and check on the kids?”

“Of course My Lady. I hope Tom and Sabine survived the onslaught.”

“Don’t worry Kitty. I am sure they did fine. You on the other hand,  you should get ready for what I am going to do to you once we make it home.”

“Looking forward to it My Lady.”

  



End file.
